Mizhena
|allegiance = Neutral | relatives = | level = Fighter: 7 → Cleric: 10 | hit_points = 70 | xp_value = 2000 | thac0 = 14 | damage type = | no_of_attacks = 1 | racial_enemy = | natural_ac = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | slashing = | summary res = | fire = | cold = | electricity = | acid = | magic = | magical_fire = | magical_cold = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | slashing = | summary sav = | s_v_death = 6 | s_v_wand = 10 | s_v_polymorph = 9 | breath = 12 | s_v_spell = 11 | strength = 17 | dexterity = 17 | constitution = 17 | intelligence = 10 | wisdom = 17 | charisma = 10 | luck = | morale = 10 | breaking_point = 1 | recovery_time = 10 | area = Coast Way Crossing, Troll-Claw Forest, Coalition Camp, Dragonspear Courtyard (Siege), Dragonspear Castle (Siege) | area_code = | place = | coordinates = | items = Helmet, Plate Mail, Medium Shield +1, Morning Star +2, Sling +1, 40 Bullets +2, Wand of Heavens, Potion of Extra Healing, Potion of Magic Protection | gold = 0 }} Mizhena is a true neutral human dual-classed fighter -> cleric. She is a priest of Tempus and joins the fight against the Crusade. Throughout Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear she functions as a mobile temple who will travel along with the Flaming Fist and later the Coalition. Locations *Chapter Eight: In the Flaming Fist Encampment in the south-western corner of the Coast Way Crossing *Chapter Nine: In the Flaming Fist Encampment in the Troll-Claw Forest *Chapter Ten: On the south-eastern side of the Coalition Camp *Chapter Eleven: During the Siege: Dragonspear Castle Courtyard *Chapter Eleven: After the Siege: Top floor of Dragonspear Castle Buy and Sell She only offers regular temple services. The shop is handled by Quartermaster Belegarm. Related Quests *Foehammers Blessing *The Traitor *Mizhena's Amulet Dialogue The player can choose to engage Mizhena in a series of dialogues. "I am Mizhena, faithful of Tempus. Praise the Lord of Battles!" *1. "The Lord of Battles?" *2. "Mizhena? That's an unusual name. I don't think I've heard it before." *3. "Praise him, praise him! Have you any healing or potions for sale?" *4. "Battles are for fighting, not worshiping. I'm off to find one." *1. "The Lord of Battles?" "Tempus, the lord of strength at arms and military might, will lead us to victory!" *1.1 "I'm sure he will. Do you have any healing or potions I could purchase?" *1.2 "I need to go." "Quartermaster Belegarm handles supplies. I may be able to help with cleric services though. The Lord of Battle's favor is a handy thing to have, especially in times like these." ''→ (Opens temple shop) *2. ''"Mizhena? That's an unusual name. I don't think I've heard it before." '' '' '"When I was born, my parents thought me a boy and raised me as such. In time, we all came to understand I was truly a woman. I created my new name from syllables of different languages. All have special meaning to me, it is the truest reflection of who I am." *2.1 "Thank you for sharing your story with me. I have another question for you." ''→ 1.1 & 1.2 Trivia *Mizhena is the first and only official transgender character in the series. **This was part of the cause for the controversy that followed the release of ''Siege of Dragonspear.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baldur's_Gate:_Siege_of_Dragonspear#Controversy References Category:Temples